What Now?
by Wind Writer 07
Summary: senior year at PCA some are loved some are hated some have friends and some are out for revenge better summary inside please review
1. default chapter

Disclaimer: if I owned anything do you really think I'd be writing about it here

Disclaimer: if I owned anything do you really think I'd be writing about it here?

Okay so here's the deal I'm thinking of starting my first Zoey 101 fic and I just need to see what people think of the plot before I write it and for those of you who are reading my other story Gilmore Danes Mariano I'll still be working on it I've just had writer's block on what's supposed to happen next but it'll be updated soon.

So the gang is back at PCA all seems great as far as love is concerned but things will get complicated when ex's of Chase, Zoey, Quinn and Logan get involved to try to break up the happy couples, and Michael, Lisa, Lola, and Vince try to fix everything

Tell me what you think about the story idea and I'll see what else I can think up with the help of my dark muses.


	2. The Mathews twins

Chapter 1 the Matthews girls

The first day back at P.C.A there was one guy who didn't want to be in a girl's dorm. Senior, Chase Matthews was being forced via his parents instructions to help his twin sisters, Danielle aka Danni and Larraine aka Ray (I watched uptown girls and liked the name) to move into their dorm room. Chase was going to miss being the only Matthews at Pacific Coast Academy.

"Remind me again, why I'm doing this?" asked Chase putting up the fifth consecutive Orlando Bloom poster.

"Because Mom and Dad said to help us move in." said Ray putting some cloths in the closet.

"Yes 'help' you not do everything for you." said Chase finishing with the poster. "And I've seen enough Orlando Bloom to last the rest of my life."

"Wow, hey, Ray look who developed a spine." said Danni.

"I don't have time for this, I have to meet up with my girlfriend soon." said Chase checking his watch. Zoey's will be here at 4:00."

"Oh, do you have a girlfriend Chase?" asked Ray mocking her older brother. "You should have said something we had no idea."

"Wait a sec, I remember him saying something about a Zoey." said Danni.

"Once,"

"Or twice,"

"A minute,"

"Every vacation,"

"In the last four years!!"

"Can it you little rats." said Chase angrily. "After four years I'm finally with Zoey, and it will not be ruined for me by my two evil little sisters, who for some twisted reason enjoy watching me suffer."

"Hey fuzzy head." said a voice behind Chase.

"Not now Zoey." said Chase turning slightly then he realized who it was. "Zoey, whoa, ah." When he turned back to Zoey Chase tripped and fell over Danni's suitcase.

"Smooth bush for brain." said Ray smiling at her brothers' embarrassment.

"Want some help?" asked Zoey holding out a hand, Chase took it.

"Thanks Zo." said Chase getting up. "I thought you were getting in at 4:00."

"We got an earlier flight and I thought I'd surprise you." said Zoey. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Helping my demon sisters move in." said Chase glaring at the twins.

"Chase that's a horrible thing to say to your family." said Zoey scorning.

"No he's right we do bad thing to this boy." said Danni. "I'm Danni by the way and this is Ray."

"And you must be the famous, Zoey Brooks." said Ray.

""I'm famous?" asked Zoey a little confused.

"You are the way Chase talks about you." said Danni.

"Ok, make a fool out of Chase time is over now. Zo and I have places to go and friends to see." said Chase.

"Chase." But it wasn't Zoey that spoke.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here?" snarled Zoey through gritted teeth as Chase grabbed her arm as a precaution.

"This is my new room," said Rebecca then noticing the twins continued, "Danielle, Larraine it's going to be so much fun being roommates this year."

"Yes, we've always wanted to live with our brothers' ex-girlfriend." said Ray, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We really do have things to do." said Zoey with a smile as fake looking as Rebecca's plastered on her face.

"Right we'll talk later guys, oh and Danni." said chase pulling out his wallet. "If mom calls?"

"You helped us move in like the good brother you are." said Danni in a rehearsed voice. "That'll be five bucks."

"What a good report only cost me three back home." said Chase shocked.

"Well due to our current living situation rates increased 60 seconds' ago." said Ray. "Cough it up big bro'."

"Fine." said Chase. "You'll earn it this year. See you guys later, oh, and welcome to P.C.A."

When chase and Zoey had closed the door to the twin's (and Rebecca's) dorm they stopped and starred straight ahead at the end of the hall.

"Do you want to say it or should I?" asked Chase.

"It's your thing, you can." said Zoey.

"Ok," said Chase then after clearing his throat yelled. "OH, MY GOD!!"

* * *

an apology to all of the couples fans but i decided to not have much quogan drama, it's just i can't think of any good material to use on them, but give me some time and ideas and i'll see what i can do please review (particularly if you hate rebecca as muc as i do)

the "once." "twice" thing is from harry potter book 1 the first time harry meets the weasly's


	3. The EXfactor

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: The EX-factor

Zoey and Chase were in Chase's room unpacking when Zoey noticed something that made her stop what she was doing.

"Wait a second aren't you guys going to kill each other over who gets the single bed, like you do every year." said Zoey knowing none of them were fond of the bunk beds.

"Na, its cool," said Chase getting out his sheets. "Before summer started they promised that I could have the single bed this year. And speaking of freakish roommates, Michael what's up buddy?"

"Chase good to see you man." said Michael as they hugged. "How long have you been here dude."

"About a hour." said Chase sitting down on his half made bed.

"And he's already made his first day back pain quota." said Zoey through laughter.

"Yes isn't it fun to see Chase hurt himself?" said Chase.

"Sorry Chase but you really are a klutz." said Zoey as nicely as she could. "When we met, you ran your bike into the flagpole. The year after that you fell off your bike trying to ride down stairs. Last year you tripped over your own feet. This time you tripped over your sister's suitcase."

"Yeah you told me your sisters were starting this year." said Michael. "It's Danielle and Larraine right?"

"Yeah, but only call them that if you have a death wish." said Chase. "They prefer Danni and Ray. That's was a mistake Rebecca will regret."

"Rebecca? Your crazy nut job ex-girlfriend, Rebecca?" asked the voice of Logan Reese from the door, he was waded down with a whole bunch of expensive new stuff. (Just kidding. He had two seventh graders following and they were carrying all his stuff). "What about her?"

"She's rooming with Chase's sisters." said Zoey after everyone had greeted Logan.

"Wow."

"That's tough man."

"Yeah," said Chase with an evil grin. "I wonder how long it'll be before she realizes their demons!"

"I don't know but I'll keep an eye out seeing as we both live in Hudson Hall." said Zoey. "Chase, I gotta get back to my room and unpack before Quinn and Lola show up. "

"Kay, we still on for to night?" asked Chase

"Defiantly, come by my room about 5:00 then we can see a movie on campus then have dinner at Sushi Rox." said Zoey.

"Alright." said Chase. "Just one more thing before you go." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"What was that for." asked Zoey when they broke apart.

"The first time I wanted to do that four years ago today." said Chase grinning again. "Happy anniversary, Zoey."

"Happy anniversary, Chase." said Zoey, back. Then she left halfway down the hall she heard somebody calling her name so she stopped. Logan came running toward her.

"Zoey I need to talk to you." said Logan.

"I was just in your room, we couldn't have then?"

"Well it's about James and I don't know if you told Chase about him." said Logan lowering his voice.

"I told him everything he needed to know." said Zoey also lowering her voice the n after a Logan narrowed his eyebrows she continued. "I said I dated James for a while, but broke it off before he came back from England."

"Ah, that version of everything." said Logan.

"What were you going to tell me about James anyway?" asked Zoey annoyed.

"Oh, right I just was going to say James asked if I'd seen you." said Logan.

"Quinn told you didn't she?" asked Zoey. "The necklace and every thing?"

"Yeah, pretty much." said Logan shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm gonna give it back today." said zoey

" I think that;s smart. well later."

"Later."

* * *

What do think? I'm planning for James/Zoey and Chase/Rebecca to yell at each other in the next chapter. And if I can manage it have a little confrontation between Logan and mark 'Dork Figgalo


	4. Courtyard showdowns

Chapter3: Courtyard showdowns

Chase was driving his JetX toward Sushi Rox to get his delivery job back for the year, when Rebecca jogged up next to him.

"Hey Chase can we talk?" said Rebecca.

Instead of responding chase kept riding and starring straight ahead, he was determined not to give her the upper hand.

"Listen when you were back in town I tried calling, coming by your house but your sisters always said you were out." said Rebecca casually.

"Ha." Chase laughed he couldn't help himself. "I was out alright, out of cash due to paying them to help me for once. I didn't want to deal with you, but for the right price they would."

"Chase I was going to tell you my side of what happened last year." said Rebecca defensively.

This made Chase slam on his breaks. "Your side of the story? I think that would be the same as mine and Zoey's side."

"Chase after all that happened I'm the one that should mad." said Rebecca her voice rising. "We were together you told me everything about all of your friends except Zoey, you were in loved her and still you dated me."

"What was that term Quinn used to describe you?" asked Chase getting up from his JetX to be at Rebecca's level. "Oh, yeah 'bucket of nuts', yes I loved her and I dated you because I was confused and tried to pretend I was over it."

"Well it's nice of you to admit it." said Rebecca with a self satisfied smile.

"And, what that gave you license to do what you did?" asked Chase ticking them off on his fingers. "Manipulating and lying to me, and threatening and blackmailing, Zoey?"

"Chase I was ..." Rebecca started to say but Chase cut her off.

"You know what save it, for someone who cares, 'cause god knows I don't." said Chase sitting back down on his JetX. "Just stay away from me and Zoey. Oh, and good luck living with twin demons that totally hate you." Then chase rode off.

Z101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Across campus Zoey walked up to James with the necklace he gave in a little white box.

"Hey, Zo."

"Hey, James." said Zoey as she handed James the box.

"I don't understand." said James when opened the box and the necklace. "When we broke up I told you to keep it."

"I know you did but after a lot of time and thinking I decided it's best if I don't." said Zoey. "I'm sorry."

"Any guilt at all?" asked James

"About what?" said Zoey confused.

"Oh, come on Zoey, I'm sick of this." said James, angrily. "I talked to some people, I know why Chase left P.C.A, and why he came back."

"What's your point?" asked Zoey her temper rising as well. "Chase left before I even met you."

"You totally lied to me, that's my point!" said James

"How did I lie you didn't know anything about Chase, other than he was Logan and Michael's roommate." said Zoey. "It was all you needed to know."

"Well you might not have lied, but you sure didn't tell the whole truth." said James like what about what you did one and only time Chase's name even was mentioned."

Z101-flashback-Z101

"Did you remind him that he me, Michael, and **Chase**?" asked Logan furiously.

Zoey looked at Logan threateningly Michael having enough sense to get the topic off chase added, "And Del Figgalo."

Z101-flashback-Z101

"I saw you look at Logan like he was on a hit list just for saying Chase's name." said James.

"You know I thought we could discuss this calmly and be friends. But forget that now James. Forget that, and forget you, have a nice life." And with that Zoey walked away leaving James speechless.

* * *

kind of boring i know but but for what i'm planning to happen in the next couple chapters to work i needed both ex's to have some motive, and the quogan some i'm trying to figure out when the best time for that will be patience please and it'll be worth it  
please reveiw


End file.
